Deoxyribonucleic acid (hereinafter "DNA") and ribonucleic acid (hereinafter "RNA") are linear polymers of nucleic acids. The importance of isolating DNA and RNA has increased as new medical applications incorporating these nucleic acid polymers are developed. For example, isolated DNA can be used in therapeutic applications, such as for in vivo re-mediation of viral diseases and for conducting assays.
One method employed to separate DNA or RNA from a medium includes contacting the medium with a substrate which selectively binds with the DNA. A substrate, such as a nitrocellulose membrane, can be contacted with a suitable medium in which DNA, for example, is suspended. The nitrocellulose binds with the DNA, after which the substrate is removed from the medium, thereby separating the DNA from the medium. However, DNA and RNA separated by this technique are typically denatured during binding with the substrate. The utility of separating nucleic acid polymers by this method is thereby limited.
Thus, a need exists for separation of nucleic acid polymers, such as DNA and RNA, from a medium by a method and a system which overcome or minimize the above-mentioned problems.